Une seconde chance
by mag06
Summary: Harry a vaincue Voldemort, la famille weasley est morte, hermione aussi. Harry se retrouve seul. comment va t'il reagir quand dumbledor va lui proposer de vivre a l'époque des maraudeurs. Et que va t'il se passait a cette époque.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : seul...mais pour combien de temps**  
Il y a un mois que Voldemort a été vaincue, un mois que hermione et la famille weasley sont mort, un mois que harry se sent plus seul que jamais.Cette années ron, hermione et lui aurait du rentrer en septième année a poudlard mais ron et hermione sont mort. Nous sommes au mois d'août. Depuis la mort de ces amis harry n'a plus goût a la vie. Dumbledor s'inquiète pour lui est c'est pour cette raison qu'il lui fait cette proposition.  
- Harry comment te sent tu se matin dit dumbledor d'une voix douce  
- Bien, professeur, bien.  
-Harry je voie que tu ne va pas bien et j'ai une proposition a te faire.  
-Laquel professeur.  
-Voila, j'ai pensé que tu pourrai remonté le temps .  
- remonter le temps s'étonna harry. pour aller a quel époque?  
- Eh bien a celle de la septième année des maraudeurs...  
- vous voulez dire aller vivre a l'époque de mes parents avec eux? s'exclama harry qui n'osait pas y croire  
- oui, évidement tu ne devra pas révéler ton identité, mais oui tu pourra vivre avec eux et peut être empêcher que peter ne les trahisse .alors harry est tu d'accord?  
- Oui, Oui bien sur!  
-très bien nous réglerons les détails demain alors, bonne nuit Harry  
- Bonne nuit professeur.  
Harry alla se coucher est pour la premières fois depuis un mois il s'endormi d'un sommeil sans cauchemar.

Le lendemain harry se réveilla est descendit dans la cuisine le professeur dumbledor y était déjà est l'attendre.  
-ah harry bonjour  
- Bonjour professeur  
- Si nous réglions les détails pour ton voyage?  
- d'accord   
-Alors pour commencer nous allons devoir changer ton apparence, tu ressemble trop a ton père.  
-d'accord  
- Bien "transformus" prononça dumbledor  
a cet instant l'apparence de harry changea ses cheveux en bataille devinrent lisse est châtain, la forme de son visage s'affina, il était un peu plus grand qu'avant et plus musclé, seul ses yeux n'avait pas changé.  
-Voila dit dumbledor maintenant passons a ton nom tu t'appelleras...harry anderson ça te va?  
- Oui, répondit harry qui s'observé dans le miroir.  
- Donc tu est harry anderson, tu as fait tes étude dans une école des états unis et tu vient a poudlard pour changer d'air depuis la mort de tes parents il y a un mois.  
-d'accord merci professeur mais comment est ce que je vais faire pour retourner dans le passé ?  
-grâce a une potion "la potion du temps" pour être exacte. Dumbledor lui tandis un verre . Tiens boit quand tu sera près , bonne chance et soit heureux ...Oh harry n'oublie pas que Voldemort est en vie a cette époque.  
-Merci professeur, pour tous se que vous avez fait pour moi. Au revoir.  
Harry prit le verre et but la potion d'un trait. quelque seconde plus tard tout tourner autour de lui .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : arrivé et rencontre**

Tout tourna autour de lui puis d'un coup sans qu'il sache pourquoi harry se retrouva devant poudlard mais un poudlard legerement different, il parraissait plus jeune. Harry decida d'aller voir dumbledor.Arriver de vant son bureau il dut donner un mot de passe se rappelant le penchan de dumbledor pour les sucrerie il recita le nom des bonbons sorcier qui lui vinre a l'esprit:  
-" Nid de cafard", "plume en sucre", "dragées surprise de bertie crochue","chocogrenouille".  
Voyant qu'aucun ne marchait il esseya les friandises moldu:  
-"bonbon a la menthe", je sais pas moi,"esquimeau au citron" La statut bougea pour le laisser passer.  
Il frappa a la porte.  
-Entrer repondit le directeur bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous jeunes homme?  
Harry fut si surpris de le voir aussi jeuneque c'est avec un temps de retard qu'il repondit:  
-Heu...Bonjour je suis harry anderson, je vien des etat unis et j'aimerai faire ma derniere anné d'etude a poudlard.  
-Bien puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez choisi poudlard pour votre 7em année.  
- oui, voila mes parent son mort et je voulais voir d'autre paysage et on ma dit que poudlard etait la meilleur ecole de sorcellerie qui existe au monde.  
-Bien mais la 7em année se termine par les ASPIC ete vous sur de ne pas vouloir refaire votre 6em annés avant?  
-Oui certain monsieur.  
-Bon tres bien bienvenu a poudlard ,vous recevrer un lettre avec vos fourniture.Le poudlard partira de la gare king's cross voie 9 3/4 a 11 heure precise.  
-Tres bien merci,monsieur au revoir.Dumbledor lui adressa se sourire bienveillant que nous connaisons tous.

Harry retourna a londres et pris une chambre au chaudron baveur.Le lendemain il recu la lettre de poudlard et apres avoir pris un petit dejeuner il alla dans la cour, derriere le pub,et tapota les brique du mur afin de rejoindre le chemin de traverse.C'est la que ,trop occuper a regarder tout autour de lui, pour regarder ou il aller qu'il percuta de plein foué une jeune fille.  
-OH! pardon je vous avez pas vue s'excusa harry  
-se n'est rien ,repondit la jeune fille avec une voi douce.  
harry l'aida a se relever et fut plus que surpris en voyant une jeune fille qui avait une epaisse chevelure roux foncé et des yeux exactement comme les siens.Il venait de bousculer sa mere!  
-Je m'appelle Lily evans se presenta la jeune fille.Et toi?  
-Heu...j..je...je m'appelle harry...harry anderson...repondit il.  
-Ravi de te rencontrer je ne t'avait jamais vue tu es nouveau ?  
-heu...oui je rentre en 7em annés a poudlard  
-Moi aussi, je suis a gryffondor...  
-LILY!s'exclamere deux jeune filles depeche toi!  
-Je dois y aller mes amis m'atende j'espere qu'on se revera.  
-Oui moi aussi au revoir.

Lorsqu'il se separaire harry retourna au chaudron baveur, heureux d'avoir fait la connaissance de sa mere,deçu que ce n'est pas durée plus longtemps,mais surtout impatient d'etre a la rentrer pour la revoir et rencontrer son pere, sirius, et remus a son age c'est sur cette pensé qu'il s'endormie.


End file.
